


Bonne nuit

by Melie



Series: Trente Baisers Maudits (Asazuki/Ryoko) [3]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Community: 30_baisers, F/M, Français | French, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic 30baisers, thème : Bonne nuit)</p><p>Une nuit ordinaire pour les Blade Children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonne nuit

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Il tomba, emporté par son élan. Kanone le regarda, froid, comme toujours dans ces cas là. Tuer ou être tué, telle était la règle. Et lui l'appliquait. Parce qu'il savait bien qu'ils n'en auraient jamais fini avec les Hunters.

Le brun se pencha prudemment. La balustrade s'était effondré. Cet idiot s'était jeté sur Kanone, qui n'avait eu qu'à s'écarter. Si tous les Hunters étaient comme lui, les Blade Children n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter.

Maintenant, il était mort.

La nuit était noire. Elle l'était toujours, pour les Blade Children.

Kanone se retourna, et sourit à Eyes.

"Le problème est règlé, dit-il d'un ton plaisantin. Il n'était pas si coriace, finalement…

\- Il a quand même…, commença Eyes.

\- Oui. Je sais."

Ryoko pleurait. Asazuki la tenait dans ses bras et tentait de ne pas faire de même.

"Ils sont jeunes…, nota l'argenté.

\- Ils sont trop faibles, répliqua le brun, quittant son ton jovial. Sans notre aide, ils seraient morts. Alors imagine un Hunter plus redoutable ! Ils vont mourir, Eyes.

\- Non…

\- Alors aide les. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à les tuer.

\- Ils sont trop jeunes pour ça.

\- Ils le sont aussi pour mourir. Nous n'avons aucun espoir, Eyes. Nous serons poursuivis jusqu'au bout."

Kanone se rapprocha des deux enfants et les prit dans ses bras.

"Et puis, ils ne sont bien plus jeunes que nous… nous avons même commencé plus tôt qu'eux à… nous défendre. Et regarde comme Kousuke a été courageux : il était prêt à aller chercher seul son amie !"

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges hocha vigoureusement la tête. Kanone lui caressa les cheveux, embrassa le front de la petite fille, puis se releva et revint vers Eyes.

"Nous n'avons aucun espoir."

L'argenté soupira.

Kanone était leur Ange Protecteur. Mais un ange aux ailes noires, noires comme cette nuit, noires comme toutes les nuits.

"Tu repars chez toi demain ? demanda le brun.

\- Oui. Mais je ferai bientôt une nouvelle tournée au Japon. Ou je trouverai un autre prétexte pour revenir. Je ne peux pas encore les laisser seuls…

\- Il faudra que tu joue du piano pour moi.

\- Un jour, oui.

\- Allons, Eyes… je rêve de t'entendre jouer.

\- Achète mes CD.

\- Que crois-tu ? Je les ai déjà."

Kanone souriait. Un Ange. Aux ailes noires et aux mains ensanglantées.

"Bien, je vais déposer les petits chez eux ! Je te reverrai peut-être avant que tu partes…

\- Possible. Je reviendrai rapidement.

\- Je sais, Eyes."

L'argenté le regarda s'éloigner, tenant Ryoko et Asazuki par la main, riant avec eux. Les larmes de la petite fille sèchaient déjà, et ses yeux étaient posés sur Kousuke.

Kanone Hilbert était un ange aux ailes noires, leur ange aux ailes noires.

Noires, comme la nuit. Noires, comme leur nuit.

Eyes leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il lui semblait qu'elles ne brillaient pas assez fort. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour assombrir encore plus leur destin.

FIN.


End file.
